This disclosure relates in general to repeated and differential quantification pertaining to web-site access. Specifically, contributions of initial quantifications can be indexed, locally stored and selectively used for subsequent quantifications.
Content providers can provide many different types of content. Meanwhile, it can be difficult to determine whether it is advantageous for the content provider to provide content with a first set of characteristics versus content with other characteristics. For example, the provider may be faced with a decision about what type of information to include in the content (e.g., News Story A versus News Story B), what format to use for the content (e.g., text versus video), or how many advertisements to include in or around the content. The content provider may be considering a number of different factors (e.g., contracts or distribution expense), but frequently, a key issue is which content characteristics will attract and retain a large number of viewers.
Various web services track when a visitor views a particular piece of content. A content provider may be interested to view statistics about the views. However, determining a technique to practically aggregate the visitor data in a meaningful manner can be difficult.